L'un sans l'autre aurait besoin d'une correction
by Ikkyo-chan
Summary: Entre les rêves et les hormones, il y a deux mondes. Mais entre le réveil et la découverte de la personne qui se trouve à côté de nous, pas sûr!Des personnages pervers, un contexte étrange, estce dû à leur puberté dûe ou en retard ? Plusieurs couples


**L'un sans l'autre aurait besoin d'une correction...**

**Chapitre 1: ... Le cauchemar d'une vie.**

"Et dans l'étendu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés... je vous annonce mari et femme. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la..."

- NONNNNNN ! Se mit à crier catégoriquement un garçon au front ruisselant de sueur, soupirant de soulagement quant à un rêve. Tout juste venait-il de regarder son réveil que celui-ci se mit à retentir comme jamais.

C'est pas vrai ! Non, mais c'est déjà l'heure ! Et me, tout le monde va être sur mon dos ! Vite, vite, vite ! 

Le blond voulut se vêtir, mais avec grand dégoût, remarqua une bosse qui s'était dressé contre le tissu de son boxer... ! Voilà ! Le pas dans la puberté était fait ! Iruka l'avait averti que ça pouvait lui arriver, mais que ce n'était que les hormones, après tout c'était un peu comme son père.. Naruto ne se sentait pas trop intimidé de parler de ce genre de trucs avec lui et heureusement sinon il serait peut-être resté naïf à ce sujet toute sa vie ! L'adolescent prit rapidement une douche et laissa rapidement sa virilité reprendre forme "normale". Naruto se marrait bien d'imaginer Iruka à sa place en ce moment. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'il devait se "soulager" le matin pendant quelques temps, l'Uzumaki ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, ni où il se mettrait. Le pire venait à imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke, dans tout ça.

Bon vite, si j'ai de la chance Kakashi sera arrivé après moi ! 

Verrouillant vite la porte derrière lui, après s'être lavé et habillé, le petit renard se mit à courir vers leur lieu habituel de rendez-vous. Tellement que Naruto avait été pressé d'y aller, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait oublié de fermer le niveau d'eau de sa douche.. !? Finalement arrivé, L'Uzumaki constata qu'il était bon dernier ce matin... pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait tellement...

- BAKA POUR QUI TU T'EST PRIS ? MÊME Kakashi-senseï EST ARRIVÉ AVANT TOI ! EXPLIQUE ! Se mit à répliquer Sakura en colère.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire... Saloperies... ! 

Cependant un raclement de gorge s'en suivit et tous les regards se retournèrent vers l'Uchiha, qui avait l'air aussi hautain qu'habituellement. Sakura lui sourit, soudainement hébétée par le charme...

...spectaculaire de Sasuke... et blablabla -- ! 

- On s'en fiche de toute façon, tu nous a fait perdre du temps, sois à l'heure la prochaine fois, dit-il en affichant un air prétencieux que Naruto détestait car Sasuke se croyait toujours supérieur à lui et il ne le laisserait pas faire..

Sois... à l'heure la prochaine fois... Bah oui... C'est pas toi qui t'ai coltiné une foutue érection à ton réveil hein ! Tu ferais moins le malin avoue ! 

Pour une fois, Naruto ne dit rien, ce qui étonna tout le monde, même l'Uchiha derrière son masque impassible de sentiments se révelait surprit, intérieurement. Kakashi leur expliqua en quoi consistait leur nouvelle mission, cependant au moment même où il allait dicter le rôle de chacun, Tsunade vint chercher une certaine Sakura.

- ... Désolée Kakashi, aujourd'hui.. j'ai beaucoup à lui apprendre.

Le maître hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, cependant sans Sakura, la mission serait pénible autant pour Naruto que pour Sasuke. Lui, ne pouvait les y accompagner car il avait été attribué déjà à une autre sorte de mission. Donc Kakashi reprit:

- Sasuke, tu te chargeras de la protection avant du client et Naruto, tu te chargeras de sa protection arrière. N'oubliez pas, la mission est d'escortez le client à Suna où vous pourrez rester quelques jours avant de rentrer à Konoha.

- Mais vous, où serez-vous Kakashi-senseï ?

- .. Eh bien.. on m'a attribué une autre mission, donc vous devrez vous arrangez seuls et surtout vous supporter. Ah voici notre cliente.. là-bas !

- HÉ ! Attendez vous n'aviez pas dit "client" ?!

- ... Baka.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien... désolé dans ce cas ! ' Je vous présente donc Kaelle.

La dite Kaelle venait tout juste d'arriver et se pencha dans une révérence polie qui se faisait d'entre les plus respectables. Lorsqu'elle se redressa le petit blond put appercevoir d'agréables prunelles d'un vert émeraude d'une douceur aussi fine que semblait les traits de son visage pâle. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un châtain rougeoyant qui lui arrivait dans le bas même de son dos qui était revêtu d'un simple T-shirt et elle portait un joli bermuda assortit à son T-shirt. Kakashi les salua avant d'aller à sa tâche et Sasuke fut le premier à soupirer.

- Lui c'est Sasuke et moi c'est Naruto, pour quelle raison veux-tu aller à Suna ?

Toujours aussi direct... , pensa le garçon d'ébène, un léger sourire en coin.

- En fait, je veux aller y retrouver des gens qui comptent beaucoup pour moi... j'étais une amie de Temari, j'ignore si...

- Oui Temari !!!! Ah fallait dire ! Dit le blond en souriant.

Et c'est donc là que leur aventure sandwich commença. Bah oui; Sasuke était devant, Kaelle au milieu et Naruto derrière.. Délicieux sandwich si on n'oublais la Kaelle ! (Bon je m'égare un peu hum hum ! 3)

C'est vraiment emmerdant ce genre de missions... Pensèrent les deux garçons tout en surveillant autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un ninja d'Otono-kuni ne vienne les attaquer.

Naruto s'éloigna avec Kaelle, question de la protéger (non sans blagues o.o !), tandis que Sasuke réduisait en bouillie le pauvre ninja qui avait osé le déranger lors de ses réflexions. Naruto toujours sur ses gardes, fit plusieurs clônes et alla se battre contre les nouveaux arrivants, laissant à Sasuke la tâche de protéger la jeune Kaelle.

Chacun son tour, je vais pas toujours faire le plus emmerdant ! S'était dit le renard avec un sourire réjoui.

Sasuke prit donc en charge la protection de la jeune fille, l'air neutre tandis qu'il surveillait les allentours..

Impressionnant... je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que c'était le bon à rien de l'Académie. Faut croire qu'il est doué question pratique, mais théorique; ça fait mal... 

La jeune fille souriait en voyant le blond se donner à fond et à se moment même, le petit renard se retourna vers eux, avec un sourire rayonnant. Les deux ninja reprirent leur position jusqu'à Suna où ils furent accueillis aussitôt par Temari.

- Kaelle, tu es enfin arrivée, merci les garçons, voici votre solde, dit-elle en leur la donnant. Bien sûr, elle l'avait confié à Sasuke, sous le regard outré du blond.

Bien sûr, fallait s'y attendre... Sasuke par-ci, Sasuke par-là.. Je deviendrai Hokage pour que tout le monde puisse me reconnaître à ma valeur et pas comme un monstre ! 

Tiens.. Naruto semble en pleine réflexion, je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser , pensa à ce moment l'Uchiha.

- ... Naruto ! S'exclama une voix qui semblait heureuse de **LE** voir !

Naruto retourna la tête et reconnut un garçon portant le nom de Gaara. Ses cheveux d'un roux rougeoyant avait agréablement poussé, mais on pouvait toujours distingué sur le côté gauche de son front, le signe d'Aï (amour). Ses yeux d'un turquoise attirant, attirait le regard bleuté de ce dernier plus amplement.

- Gaara, content de te revoir ! Fit-il sincèrement avant de sourire avec un éclat de bonheur.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas remarqué l'ambiance électrique qui se faisait entre les deux jeunes hommes; Gaara et Sasuke, Temari et Kaelle, elles, étaient parties. Naruto ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il comptait faire à Suna, donc il s'imagina rentrer à Konoh...

- ... Si vous restez pour la nuit, je connais un très bon endroit qui vous accueillerais... En fait, je ne crois pas que vous aurez le choix... regardez.

Effectivement une grande raffale de sable s'était déchaînée soudainement, Sasuke eu un doute en direction de Gaara, qui restait de marbre en les regardant. Naruto soupira et se demanda quand elle finirait et comme si le roux avait lu dans ses pensées, il poursuivit:

- Elle devrait s'arrêter après demain, en après-midi, vu sa proportion. Bon suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à un hôtel qui vous sera propice et confortable à tous les deux.

Sur ce, il les invita à le suivre avant de commencer à ouvrir la marche. Naruto trouvait le silence lourd et pesant...

Normal en y pensant, Sasuke gâche tout. 

En arrivant au bureau, Gaara voulut faire une réservation en leur nom, mais Sasuke s'avança imposant l'air de dire: "Je peux le faire comme un grand " et c'est en gros ce qu'il fit, mais la réponse lui déplût fortement quant à la réaction de Naruto...

- QUOI ???????! PAS QUESTION QUE JE DORME DANS LE MÊME...

- ...LIT QUE CE BAKA ! Compléta Sasuke, énervé.

Gaara les laissa en repartant vers son chez lui, dos à eux, un petit sourire moqueur s'était installé... Sérieusement, il aurait payé cher pour assister à ça; ça ne manquait pas d'être surprenant ou même drôle.. Sur ce, Sasuke prit les clés et donna un léger coup de pied à la jambe de Naruto pour qu'il arrête de s'enfler la tête de pensées. Celui-ci réprima un : "Aie ! --, mais ça va pas !" pour ensuite suivre le ténébreux à leur chambre..

LEUR ?! Nan, nan, nan... Je m'y ferai pas... MA chambre, c'est mieux 

De son côté, le garçon aux yeux d'ébènes venait de penser pareil alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour finalement laisser Naruto fermer la porte. Le blond sentit soudainement un malaise l'envahir quant à cette situation... et si demain il ? Oh non... Le brun surprit le regard du blond sur lui et son regard ne se fit que plus pesant, plus froid, lui démontrant alors qu'il n'y avait aucun plaisir partagé à partager le même lit justement. La même chambre ça allait encore, mais le même lit, c'était poussé. Si l'Uchiha venait à apprendre que c'était un coup de Gaara ou autre, il leur feraient payer.

Naruto se dépêcha et alla prendre une douche, pour se calmer. Comment allait-il faire, s'il venait à.. demain matin ? Ça ne serait que très embarassant. Bref... laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, il choisit de profiter de la sensation agréable qui s'offrait présentement à lui plutôt de penser à demain comme si c'était le jour du diable ! -- De son côté, le jeune Uchiha, venait de se mettre en pyjama sous les couvertures et semblait en pleine transe de réflexion et celui-ci sursauta d'ailleurs quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son regard se tourna alors vers un petit blond qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés, laissant de petites gouttes glisser le long de son torse... Wooow minute ! Comment savait-il que...

Non, non et non ! , Se dit-il, remarquant ce qu'il avait fait. Heureusement Naruto ne semblait rien avoir remarqué puisqu'il avait prit son pyjama et était allé l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Le brun se demandait bien si ça pouvait être si terrible que ça finalement... finalement.. ça ne pourrait être que normal, mieux valait ne pas s'attendre au pire après tout ! (Surtout que Naru est tout mimi XD)


End file.
